


sacrifice

by xehzee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: what is a person to a world?





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a mobage that does not give their female characters justice.  
also, i'm not sure if that's the correct name...  
anyway, i'll update the tags... eventually.

or so villagers told her. who was she to not believe them? they were adults. they were in charge. and she had a duty. if with her sacrifice people would be happy… of course she’ll do anything. even give her own life.

she prepared physically and mentally. the day of her sacrifice hadn't been chosen yet, so she spent the days exercising and praying. in the times she felt particularly lonely, she went to her friends and pretended everything was fine. and within these friends, the boy she loved.

thinking about leaving his side made her sad. but knowing he’d live a long and prosper life if she followed the chief request filled her with a prideful joy. “i’ll do it. i’ll do it for him and everyone!”

so easy to believe.

the day was finally decided on, and never in the remaining time did she regret about her decision. as long as she was the last. as long as everyone survived… she was determined.

the ceremony was cruel. her hands were tied, her legs broken, her eyes blinded. but nothing mattered, not the pain, not her screams in agony. people needed this, they would live for this small price. no other kid would ever have to go through that misery. no more sacrifices would be made. everyone would live. everyone would have a chance at happiness.

and she’d remember the smile of the boy and she’d be happy, too, knowing she did the right thing, she made the right choice.

only…

  


when she regained consciousness, everything was dead quiet.

  


_ where am i? _

_ what am i doing here? _

_ what is this place? _

  
  


_ hello? _

  
  
  
  


_ can anyone hear me? _

the price to pay was bigger than she first thought. a heavy feeling weighed her down, along with a painful stretch of her arms. her body was too heavy and the atmosphere, cold.

the sound of bubbles surrounded her.

  


_ this is… the bottom of the sea. _

that much she knew even though her eyes were useless. she realized she couldn’t, wouldn’t, breathe. but it was fine, she told herself.

_ i have a duty to fulfill. _

she wanted to cry, at first, but as a gentle far out memory settled in her mind, she forgo the tears.

_ i’m doing this for everyone. i’ll take the pain, the hurt, the cold and tears, anything _

  


_ for their happiness. _

  


she steeled her resolve, this much couldn’t compare to the suffering she had witnessed through the years when she was human.

she let out one last shout, one last scream, one last cry, before accepting her fate, her duty, fully.

in the depths of the ocean, no one could hear her. the echoes faded from the marine walls, until there was nothing but silence.

somehow, the tranquility was pleasant.

or so she forced herself to believe.


End file.
